


Sickeningly Sweet Like Honey

by Imnotweirdjustwriting



Category: Newsies!: the Musical - Fierstein/Menken
Genre: College AU, M/M, bad drink choices
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-28
Updated: 2017-03-28
Packaged: 2018-10-11 23:29:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 878
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10476960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Imnotweirdjustwriting/pseuds/Imnotweirdjustwriting
Summary: Throughout highschool Crutchie had grown used to the constant thermos clutched in Jack's hand. He'd assumed it was coffee, maybe with a bit of alcohol (though he never thought Jack drank).Week one of sharing a dorm room with Jack had lead Cutchie to discover the unfortunate truth.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I've been in a college dorm twice and I hate coffee

Jack's morning drink was something to be feared.

Throughout highschool Crutchie had grown used to the constant thermos clutched in Jack's hand. He'd assumed it was coffee, maybe with a bit of alcohol (though he never thought Jack drank).

Week one of sharing a dorm room with Jack had lead Cutchie to discover the unfortunate truth.

He'd been deep asleep, savoring the last few moments of rest before his alarm went off, when the loud grinding sound filled the dorm.

Jack, apparently, had brought a coffee grinder to college. And he intended to use it every morning.

Crutchie had been jerked out of sleep by the first pulse, the sound piercing his sleep. It sounded like bones being smashed. His eyes had snapped open and he'd laid there, frightened for a moment till Jack pressed another button. Crutchie remembered the way the sunlight had caught on that damn machine when he'd sat up to look at Jack.

"What the hell is going on?" Crutchie had grumbled, sleep gripping his words.

Jack had flushed, dropping the different tools he'd been tampering with.

"I'm making myself a drink." He'd said, like Crutchie should have known that's what he was doing at the crack of dawn.

"You brew your own coffee for that?"

"Not just coffee," Jack had started. And Crutchie had learned the horrible truth.

Jack's morning drink was what many mothers would consider a deadly poison. The simplest Crutchie had ever seen it was still enough to haunt his dreams. Half coffee, half hot chocolate with whipped cream and chocolate syrup. That would have been fine, really Crutchie drank it himself sometimes. But Jack never stopped there. He added sprinkles, caramel candies, a handful of m&ms, honey, ice cream of all flavors, and on one unfortunate occasion, two shots of vodka. That one had ended poorly.

The innocent thermos Crutchie had been seeing all this time was really a ticking time bomb of an extreme sugar crash.

But Jack still drank it every morning. And Crutchie never tried to stop him.

Crutchie stretched when he woke up, the sunlight barely lighting their dorm room. He glanced at Jack once before standing up. Jack's arms were tucked under his pillow and he was sprawled on his stomach. His soundproof headphones were still snugly over his ears. Crutchie knew how to seize an opportunity when he saw one.

Jack didn't put any of his machines away, instead leaving each one on their tiny counter. Crutchie started with the coffee, setting the grinder to prepare to coffee. He checked on Jack, still asleep. He moved on to the hot chocolate, filling another machine with water that it would head up. Jack didn't have time for stove tops. Crutchie found Jack's special thermos in the sink and rinsed it. He filled it half with coffee, then the rest with hot chocolate.

  
Jack had been complaining last night about the test he was going to have. Crutchie wasn't skimping on this one. He added the caramel and chocolate syrup before deciding on what else. A scoop of chocolate ice cream and vanilla. Exactly five sprinkles. He stirred it till everything dissolved and added more whipped cream on top.

Jack's alarm hummed in the quiet of the room. Jack usually slept on his phone and they'd both discovered his phone vibrating woke him up better than any incredibly loud alarm.

Crutchie put everything away and listened to Jack waking up. He never got out of bed right away, he usually laid there and texted Davey or Katherine, checked his email, updated social media.

The bed groaned as Jack finally rolled out of it. Crutchie stopped fussing over the drink, holding himself back from turning to look at Jack. Just-out-of-bed Jack was pretty enough to kill Crutchie. He needed time to prepare himself.

  
Warm hands settled on his waist, Jack's face burying in the back of his neck.

"How long have you been up?" He asked, his voice muffled against Crutchie's neck.

"Not long," Crutchie reassured him, relaxing back into Jack's arms. He could feel Jack grin before his warm lips pressed to Crutchie's neck.

Crutchie let his eyes shut, content to stand in Jack's arms, the feeling of his lips keeping him grounded. Jack pushed Crutchie's shirt up enough so he could press his finger tips to his bare skin. Crutchie shuddered.

"Your hands are cold. Here, warm them up," Crutchie stepped out of Jack's embrace to hand him the coffee.

Jack beamed. "You made me my drink?" He asked, already taking a sip. His smile got impossibly brighter. "Are there two flavors of ice cream in this?"

Crutchie nodded, smiling back at him.

Jack set the drink back on the counter. "You're the best." His hands returned to Crutchie's waist, warm now from the drink. He kissed Crutchie slowly, his lips sweet from the drink. Crutchie tangled a hand in his hair, deepening the kiss. Jack was smiling against his lips.

Crutchie leaned back, his lips tingling. Jack was still grinning, his pupils wide. The sugar was already kicking in.

"Thank you for the drink," Jack said, leaning in for one final kiss.

  
Crutchie pushed him away lightly sooner than he would have liked to.

"Get ready for class before you crash, cowboy."

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by my friend who was telling me about the stuff she puts in hot chocolate. Jack got the PG version.  
> Posted on my iPhone so yell at me if there are any formatting or grammar issues.


End file.
